


[ Brudick ] Moonlight

by aLady



Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Bruce has some mommy issue maybe, Bruce is not a paedophilia, Chapter 2 is Chinese version, M/M, No Beta, Porn With Plot, They are all adult, Top Bruce Wayne, and I'm not a English speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Dick trembles slightly because Bruce fondles his back. Bruce knows how sensitive the young man’s body is, and Dick knows the elder man likes to touch. He enjoys his touch because the way Bruce fondles him. Bruce treats him like he is a priceless treasure. He takes good care of him, and is afraid of him getting injuries.中文版在章二
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce loves the moon. It was a memory of his childhood. He was sitting in the bed, listening to his mother reading a book for him. The moonlight came in from outside the window, shining on the flannel carpet. The silver light was that soft, just liked his mother's fair skin. Such tender, such beautiful. He has loved the moon since then. He often sat beside the window, looking at the bright moonlight. The moon hung on the darkest sky, the bright shined from the moon's inside. How pure the moon could be.

Bruce strokes Dick's back, going down from the younger man's neck to his tailbone. He cannot believe that Dick's skin is still this tender, fair and ruddy, even though he has been in so many battles and got so many scars in the past years, his skin is still soft, like that day, he touched the boy's skin for the first time, holding up the boy’s face with his hands, swiping his tears with his thumbs to give the boy consolation. He was surprised by the power of youth because the boy blushed and his neck was so smooth, that resembles his mother used to be.

Dick trembles slightly because Bruce fondles his back. Bruce knows how sensitive the young man’s body is, and Dick knows the elder man likes to touch. He enjoys his touch because the way Bruce fondles him. Bruce treats him like he is a priceless treasure. He takes good care of him, and is afraid of getting injuries. 

Bruce turns Dick over to let him see his face. The azure blue eyes are the twinkle stars in the sky. Dick wants, and Bruce knows. That transparently clear and limpid eyes are begging him, seeking the joyous in everything he can give him. Bruce spread the young man’s legs widely. Dick is always an excellent acrobat, his flexibility is outstanding and no one else can reach it. Maybe he should have sent Dick to the ballet course to show how perfect Dick’s limbs were. Yet, he is a selfish man, not allowing anybody to see the brightest moon.

The elder man is upon Dick now, putting two fingers into the young man’s mouth, and his tongue is licking Dick’s teats. His other hand is fondling his young lover’s hole. He knows too well, he knows every Dick’s sensitive spot. So, he touches that secret garden lightly, gently, using lubricant, drawing circles, and putting it in his passage several times. This is a knock, to make the young man’s body aware of what will come.

When Dick starts to moan, Bruce knows that it’s time. He touches Dick’s cheek again. The man under him is no longer the boy he met, he has pronounced features, and is mature now. But how can Dick’s eyes still be so adorable? Bruce’s free hand rubs his own hard cock, thrusting into paradise and makes both them moan. Pumping Dick’s hips, first slow then faster, and penetrating Dick’s sensitive spot. Dick grabs the deep blue flannel carpet. That flannel carpet may have one hundred years of history, yet he can’t help himself. He grabs that soft carpet, opens his eyes and looks at the bright moon outside.

Moonlight shines on their bodies, makes Bruce think of the time he was a child. He liked to lay on the carpet, squirmed just for fun. The smooth light looked so saintly. Dick’s waist is too pliable, he looks at his lover's cock hitting his own belly each time he thrusts in. The precum on his belly is a painter who is painting by using transparent pigment. Bruce enjoys this wonderful art. His young lover is a great art God has made.

The man knows he’s about to cum, he grabs the young man’s hands and pushes them down the sides of Dick’s cheeks, holds on tight and not lets him go. He’s not gonna stop it anytime soon. The silent night, the body's bang, all make them drunk and sink in the pleasure of the flesh. It is similar to the moon’s halo light, or Alfred’s honey cookies, they are intoxicated, and also drowned.

He comes.

So does his young lover.

They moan down the moon light, looking at the cum-made ornament on the deep blue flannel carpet. The man kisses his lover like a hard working bee. Then, his young lover falls asleep with a smile, making Bruce wonder how sweet his dream can be. The blushed cheeks bring him to the past again, reminding him of his mother’s face. Before he fell asleep, his mother always read a book and covered him well. His mother was a belle. Her pale skin and rosy cheeks were too beautiful down the smoothest moonlight.


	2. 月光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中文版 Mandarin

布魯斯覺得月亮很美。那是他小時候的事了，他還記得坐在柔軟的床上，聽母親跟他講故事，窗外的月光打進來，照映在深藍色的法蘭絨地毯上，銀白色的光是那麼柔和，就像母親雪白的肌膚，那麼樣的柔軟，那麼樣的美。他喜歡月亮，他時常靠在窗邊，抬頭看著皎潔的月光。月亮掛在黑夜，由內向外是那麼的朦朧，那麼地純潔。

布魯斯撫摸著迪克的背，從他的頸椎一路向下到他的尾椎，他不敢相信迪克的皮膚是那麼地細。即便經過多年的歷練，他身上不再是毫無坑疤，可他的皮膚還是那麼細，如同當年，他第一次觸摸男孩的肌膚，捧著他的臉頰，用拇指拭去男孩的淚水，給他安慰。那時他驚訝青春的力量，因為男孩的雙頰泛著紅，而他的頸項那麼細，就好像母親的那般光滑嫩柔。

迪克微微顫抖，因為布魯斯輕輕搔弄著他的背。布魯斯知道他的身體有多敏感，他知道布魯斯喜歡撫摸，而他享受著被撫摸，因為布魯斯對待他的方式，有如捧在手心上的珍寶，那般小心呵護，深怕嗑著碰著那般輕巧。

布魯斯把迪克翻了過來，讓他面對著自己。湛藍色的眼珠如同天上的群星散發著粼粼波光，他想要，而他清楚知道。那雙澄澈的眼正央求著自己，索求著一切他所能給予的歡愉。他將青年的雙腿打開，迪克一直是個出色的馬戲團員，他身體的柔軟度無人能及，或許當年他應該讓迪克去上芭蕾，展現他肢體的美；但他太過自私，不許其他人看見這皎潔的月。

男人欺到青年的身上，兩根手指伸入對方的口中，而自己的舌頭舔弄著他胸前的殷紅，另一隻手則向下安撫著入口。他已經太過純熟，太過了解迪克的敏感處，因此他輕輕柔柔地，用塗抹過潤滑的手指在洞口細細畫圈，撫弄著那裡，時不時往內戳一點，通知青年的身體，那裡即將被使用，請快點準備好接受。他要挑起愛人的慾火。

當迪克因為忍不住而發出微微的鼻音，布魯斯便知道迪克已經準備好了。他再次撫摸著當年男孩的臉頰，如今他的迪克五官已變得那麼立體，有了成熟的線條，可他的雙眼還是那麼地可人，未曾改變。另一隻手握著自己早已硬得發紫的陰莖，往極樂的入口那兒戳刺。在他進入的同時，他們兩人都發出一聲呻吟。布魯斯挺動自己的腰，由緩而快，攻擊著迪克的敏感地帶；迪克雙手抓著深藍色的法蘭絨地毯，那塊地毯可能也有百年的歷史了，可他需要憑依，需要一個能令他稍稍舒緩的物品。他緊抓著柔軟順滑的地墊，抬起頭張開雙眼，看著窗外皎潔的月。

月光就打在他倆的身上。布魯斯想起了兒時，他也曾多次趴在這塊地毯上，享受著柔滑的表面，暈白的月光照在上面看起來是那麼地聖潔。迪克的腰枝太柔軟了，看著迪克的勃起在每次的撞擊而擊打著他自己的肚臍，被他幹出來的前液替青年的腰間增添了水光與淫靡。布魯斯覺得這樣的畫面太美好了。

男人感到自己就快要到達，他抓住青年的雙手，按壓至臉頰兩側不讓他亂動，身下的活兒沒有停止，安靜的夜晚，肉體的撞擊，都讓他們沉醉，就好似那月兒散發出的光暈，又好像是阿福的酒釀，令人在其中陶醉。

他射了。

他的迪克也是。

他們在月光下喘息著，看著白濁的精液在法蘭絨地毯上增添一些點綴，男人低下頭去吻住愛人大口喘氣的嘴，在他的口腔中汲取花蜜。他的迪克太累，胸前起伏趨於和緩，已經睡去。夢中安詳的臉帶著笑靨，劇烈運動過後泛紅的雙頰又令他想起從前，想起了母親的容面，在他臨睡以前，說著故事，替他蓋被子的母親，雪白的肌膚透著紅色是那麼地美……


End file.
